


The Threat of a Well-Placed Knee is Great Motivation

by FaelynWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Strip Tease, Teasing, These boys are disasters, proposal gone wrong gone right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaelynWalker/pseuds/FaelynWalker
Summary: Allen knows that something is up with his boyfriend, Tyki, and he won't stop until he gets to the bottom of it.(aka Allen hopes he'll be able to look back on this disaster and laugh several years from now.)





	The Threat of a Well-Placed Knee is Great Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenme06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenme06/gifts).



Allen peered around the corner into the living room, stealthily eyeing his boyfriend. Tyki had been acting cagey and secretive the past couple of weeks. Even now, he was having a hushed phone conversation, so quiet that Allen couldn’t hear anything. Allen clenched his fists in frustration. His attempt to eavesdrop had been futile, and he didn’t know what else he could do to find out what was up. Asking Tyki directly just resulted in him being evasive about it. If Allen heard Tyki say, “Nothing’s wrong,” before changing the subject one more time, he was going to lose it.

Tyki placed his phone down on the table and sighed as he leaned back on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Allen put on his best innocent face, which he knew was amazing, and walked in. Hearing Allen’s approach, Tyki immediately straightened up.

“Hm? Tyki? You okay?” Allen inquired, the right mix of casual, confused, and worried in his tone.

“Of course, dear,” he replied lightly, smiling. Then, he stood up and brushed past Allen, who watched as he went into the bathroom and shut the door. 

Realizing that Tyki would be occupied for a short time, Allen sprung into action, making his way to the table and grabbing Tyki’s phone. This was an invasion of privacy, but Allen didn’t care at this point. He was going to find out what was worrying Tyki and fix it. Tyki had been coming home much later than usual, and he hadn’t been making plans to spend time with Allen, even avoiding him. Could it be work? Family? Just what did Tyki feel like he couldn’t talk about? Eager to stop his boyfriend’s ridiculous behavior, Allen checked Tyki’s calls. The last call he had made was to Sheril, his older brother. Allen was relieved it was someone he knew. This also supported the theory that this could be a family thing. 

Allen decided to call Sheril and just make sure everything was alright, so he clicked on the number and held the phone to his ear, his foot tapping impatiently. Usually, he avoided talking to Sheril if he could. The man could be a real pain, but now Allen really needed to get this done before Tyki came back. He heard a soft noise indicating that Sheril had picked up.

“Tyki, I love you, but you need to STOP calling me with this nonsense!” Sheril exclaimed right away, before Allen could even say anything. Tyki must’ve really been driving his brother up the wall if the normally flirtatious and unflappable Sheril was done with him. “Just relax! Allen isn’t going to find out, so stop worrying and just head over there tonight.” Allen felt his blood run cold, but the oblivious Sheril continued in exasperation. “I can’t believe you got me this involved. Good day!” Then, he hung up so forcefully, that Allen could practically feel it knocking the wind out of him.

He was frozen, trying to process what Sheril had said, when he heard the toilet flush. That jolted him out of his stupor. Tyki couldn’t catch him! Allen hurriedly put Tyki’s phone back where it had been on the table and lounged on the couch, pulling out his own phone and trying to look relaxed as he scrolled.

“Hey,” Allen said as Tyki entered the room. “For dinner, I was thinking we could—"

“Sorry, I can’t tonight,” Tyki cut him off brusquely, grabbing his phone and heading towards the door. Allen frowned.

“Where are you headed?” he asked. Tyki paused, caught off guard.

“My brother…he…uh…I’m helping him out with something. But let’s do dinner tomorrow night,” he suggested as he shrugged on his jacket, not even looking at Allen for confirmation as he left their apartment.

“Sure,” was Allen’s muttered response to a slammed door, which Tyki would’ve heard if he had waited even a second. Allen had to admit that it stung when it felt like his boyfriend of five years couldn’t stand to be in his presence all of a sudden. However, there had to be a rational reason that he just wasn’t seeing. A family issue was looking more likely. Tyki did say he was helping his brother with something, and Sheril was the last person he called…but Sheril seemed to not be completely involved in whatever Tyki was adamantly hiding. It was possible that the reason was something else.

Was it something Allen did? Allen tried to remember if he did something to set Tyki off, but he failed to come up with anything concrete. Nothing different had occurred that would’ve caused this. Actually, that could be it. Maybe Tyki had grown tired of him. The same old life with Allen had lost its appeal, and he was trying to find a way out.

Allen did admit that the start of their relationship could be considered more exciting than it was now. They had met at a party where a game of strip poker led to something more. Though Allen was fully clothed by the end of the game, he was not by the end of the night. Tyki really knew how to put on a show. They barely made it somewhere private before their hands were all over each other. Their next few coincidental meetings at the parties of mutual acquaintances went in a similarly hurried and passionate fashion. One day, they ended up exchanging numbers and entered into a kind of fuck buddies arrangement. Allen was content with this for a while, but something had been missing. He still remembered the day that Tyki asked for more.

_“What do you think about dating?”_

_Allen paused what he was doing and looked over at Tyki. “Like, in theory?” He was startled. They had been eating takeout at Allen’s place, watching a movie like they sometimes did when they were both free. Tyki’s question came out of left field from Allen’s point of view._

_“I’m interested in dating. What do you think?” Tyki was looking at him, expectant. Allen had a hard time pinning down what he was feeling, but it felt like something was squeezing his lungs. He forced a smile._

_“If you’re interested, then you should go for it. Don’t worry about me,” Allen said, doing his best to reassure Tyki. If this would make him happy… “We’re just sex friends. We can end this and go our separate ways once you start dating.” Tyki’s eyes widened for a moment before his face settled on amusement._

_“I meant I wanted_ us _to date. What do you say?”_

_Allen’s heart skipped a beat, though he found himself automatically saying, “Absolutely not.”_

_“Wow, no hesitation?” Tyki chuckled lightly. “I admit that stings a bit. Do you mind if I ask why?”_

_“Just…” Allen didn’t really have an answer. He had said it without even thinking. “Just because.” Tyki leaned, his eyes boring into Allen, shining as if he beheld a great treasure within his sight._

_“Isn’t what we’re doing right now like a date?”_

_“Huh?”_

“ _You know, dinner and a movie. Just being in each other’s presence,” Tyki explained patiently. “We don’t even have plans to have sex later. Doesn’t that sound like a normal date to you?”_

_Flustered, Allen exclaimed, “T-That doesn’t mean we’re…just no way!”_

Allen sighed as he thought about it. He had been embarrassingly in denial about his growing feelings. However, Tyki had broken through his walls, and his persistence won out in the end. Allen’s forced disregard of Tyki grew into strong feelings of love over the years. Maybe Tyki’s had done the opposite. It would certainly explain why he’d been so cold to Allen these past few weeks. No, that couldn’t be right. It wouldn’t explain how sudden it was. Though if Tyki had just gotten tired of pretending to love him and gave up, then it’d make sense. 

Allen put his head in his hands, a mirror of Tyki’s position earlier. He was just depressing himself with this line of thought, but his worry refused to stop thinking of worst case scenarios. Not willing to take this anymore, Allen decided to confront Tyki about it tomorrow. If he truly told Tyki how bad this was making him feel, he was sure Tyki would finally respond truthfully. Right?

Allen found himself staring at the ceiling, his eyes stinging as he whispered, “If you were going to get tired of me, I wish you never got me to fall in love with you.”

* * *

The restaurant was fancier than Allen had anticipated. He had made sure he was dressed nicely, since Tyki tended to pick places that were higher end, but he somehow still felt underdressed. The waitress shot Allen another pitying look as she refilled his water on her way by. Forcing himself not to slump in his seat, Allen looked around, hoping to see Tyki finally arriving. Earlier, Tyki had texted him to meet up here for dinner at six, but it was already past seven. This was ridiculous! Tyki wasn’t responding to his texts either. Allen kept pushing back ordering, but he could tell the staff was getting antsy. He didn’t blame them; he felt the same.

“Did you double check?”

Allen looked over and saw a woman talking with the hostess and casting anxious glances back at what Allen assumed was her husband.

“I’m sorry, but we really don’t have your reservation down.”

Allen was already on his feet, walking towards them. He didn’t even need time to consider what he was about to do.

“Hi! I couldn’t help overhearing your dilemma,” Allen said, cutting in and turning to the hostess, keeping his tone positive and polite. “If it’s alright, I’ll give them my table.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Are you sure?”

Allen nodded, smiling genuinely. “It’s not like I’m using it anyway.”

The couple in front of him thanked him profusely, taking his offer with his reassurances that it was alright. He walked out of the restaurant and stood outside, waiting for Tyki to show up. He was happy that at least that couple was enjoying their night out together. After about thirty more minutes, Tyki’s car finally pulled up in front of him. Allen took a deep breath, not looking forward to this conversation.

“Hey,” Tyki called out, dressed to the nines, running up to Allen and pulling him into his arms. When they hugged, Allen smelled an unfamiliar perfume. He wrinkled his nose and tried to place the surprisingly floral scent, but he couldn’t recall it. Why did Tyki smell like this?

“Why are you waiting outside?” Tyki asked, stepping back.

“I gave our table away,” Allen said simply.

“You… You did what?! Do you know how difficult it was to get a reservation?”

“No, I don’t,” Allen responded, appearing calmer than he was feeling. “But I felt like it could be better used by someone who didn’t show up almost two hours late with no explanation.” There was an awkward silence. Tyki tried to recover.

“Even so, you could’ve texted me this change in plans.”

“And have that get ignored like all my other texts tonight?” Seeing that Tyki was speechless, Allen continued. “I want to know what’s going on with you, Tyki.”

“I…” Tyki hesitated. “I lost track of time. The stuff with Sheril ran long.” So Tyki still wasn’t telling him? His heart sank. Whatever. He didn’t care anymore.

“Let’s just find something quick to eat around here,” Allen ended up saying instead of strangling Tyki for answers.

“Yeah,” Tyki replied awkwardly. “This night could still be salvageable.” That last part was quiet, as if that was meant to be Tyki talking to himself and Allen was not supposed to hear.

* * *

They pulled up in front of their place, Allen eager to leave the car and get inside. The ride home had been unbearable. After they left the restaurant, Allen had completely shut down on Tyki. He was just so tired of it all. Tyki had tried many times to make conversation, mentioning that they were watching the sunset from Allen’s favorite pier, which is why he chose the restaurant location, or how the sandwiches from the convenience store they found were surprisingly good. Allen just nodded, hummed noncommittally, made passive aggressive comments, or straight up ignored Tyki in favor of stuffing his face with sandwiches. He only wanted the truth. That, or to go home and sleep, preferably with Tyki on the couch. Tyki eventually took the hint, ceasing his forced upbeat attitude, and suffocating silence reigned between them.

As Tyki struggled with the keys, Allen saw something on Tyki’s suit jacket catch the light from the porch lantern. He pinched it between his fingers and brought it closer. It was a long, blonde hair. There was no way it belonged to him, Tyki, or Sheril. Could it be… Was Tyki seeing someone else? Allen felt like a complete idiot for not even considering that until now. He had hoped that his doubts in Tyki were unfounded, and that Tyki would give a reasonable explanation for how he was behaving, one that had nothing to do with Allen and kept their love alive. But this… Allen felt like throwing up.

The lock finally clicked and they made their way inside. Allen brushed past Tyki, wanting to get away from him, maybe even lock himself in the bathroom. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he was sure that it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now. Tyki stopped that from happening by getting in front of him and blocking his way.

“Allen… I know you’re angry. If you could tell me what to do to make it up to you…”

“You could tell me the truth,” Allen replied bitingly. Tyki frowned.

“What are you talking about?” Alright, it seemed like this conversation was happening.

“Just tell me what’s wrong,” Allen said.

“Shouldn’t that be my line? You were the one all closed-off and hostile tonight.”

Allen felt something that had been keeping him moderately civil snap. He put his hands on Tyki’s shoulders, earning a confused look from his boyfriend. He gave Tyki a sweet smile before pulling him down and kneeing him right in the stomach. Tyki gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Struggling to get his knees, he looked up in shock.

“What the—" 

“You ASSHOLE!” Allen yelled, his negative emotions overflowing. “You think you can accuse me of being closed-off when you’ve been nothing but that for the past couple of weeks? You had me wondering what the hell happened! I was worried that I did something wrong! That you were tired of me! And every time I would try to be there for you or get you to talk to me, you would be all cagey and evasive and I hated it! Then, you come to dinner smelling like a random woman with a suspicious hair on your jacket and ask me what’s wrong with ME?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! SCREW YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Allen took a deep calming breath, punctuating his rant with a simple “You suck.”

Tyki was staring up at him, looking as if Allen’s rant had slapped him across the face. He truly was a pitiful sight: clutching his stomach, eyes watering from the pain, completely at a loss.

“You…you were thinking that these past two weeks?” Tyki wheezed, the wind still knocked out of him. Allen felt deflated; the anger, betrayal, and despair had gushed out of him in that speech and left him strangely empty.

“Not completely,” Allen answered, suddenly tired of everything. “I was feeling down and alone the whole time, but I didn’t think of the cheating stuff until just now, when I found the hair.” 

“I’m glad the cheating thing was spur of the moment and you didn’t dwell on it, but it pains me to know you’ve been feeling this way. I’m so sorry, Allen. I never meant to hurt you.” Allen could hear the sincerity in Tyki’s voice, which just pissed him off. He turned away, not wanting to cave to Tyki when he had every right to be furious. 

“How could you think you wouldn’t hurt me by acting that way?”

“I—"

“You are absolutely insufferable.”

“Allen, I—"

“Any excuse you have had better be—"

“Allen!” Tyki finally shouted hoarsely, catching Allen’s attention. Allen whirled around, ready for a fight.

“What?” Allen started, but he stopped when he saw Tyki’s pose. He had managed to gather himself enough to be down on one knee. Was this…

“I didn’t want to do it this way,” Tyki grumbled. “I tried to have this whole romantic night with the restaurant and the pier and the sunset, but plans change.”

“…Tyki?” Allen could only watch, unable to comprehend as Tyki pulled out a small velvet case from his coat and opened it, revealing a platinum ring. It was simplistic in design, yet Allen had the feeling that it was worth more than anything he had on him.

“Allen Walker,” Tyki said fairly steadily, somewhat recovered from being kneed in the stomach, his still rather watery gaze locked with Allen’s wide eyes. “You are the love of my life, and I cannot imagine spending it with any other. Will you do me the great honor of agreeing to marry me?” Allen felt his brain shut down. He had to force himself to breathe and say something.

“…What the FUCK.”

Tyki grimaced. “Not really the response I was hoping for.” Allen had no idea how Tyki’s behavior matched up with this conclusion.

“The weird hours?” he questioned.

“I also worked as a bartender at Sheril’s club for the past couple of weeks to earn money for the ring,” Tyki explained patiently. “I finalized the purchase before dinner.”

“But you’re rich,” Allen pointed out.

“My dad is rich and I work for him,” Tyki corrected. “I know you don’t get along with him very well, so I wanted to earn the money for this without his help. I thought it would be more special.” He looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks. “I know that sounds ridiculous, but it was important to me.” Something that had frozen in Allen during the time that Tyki had been acting strange began to thaw.

“The perfume?”

“I borrowed Sheril’s stuff because I smelled like the club. It was truly a tragedy.” Of course Sheril would use a really floral scent.

“And the hair?”

Tyki paused. “I’m not really sure. What color was it? Maybe it was Tricia’s. She and Sheril gave me a hug before I came to dinner.” It took Allen a moment to remember that Tricia was Sheril’s lovely _blonde_ wife. He exhaled, relief coursing through his veins. 

Allen fell down to his knees to match with his stupid boyfriend, hands going to cradle Tyki’s face and bringing their foreheads together. He giggled when he felt Tyki relax under his grip.

“You know that you’re a dumbass, right?”

“I know,” Tyki murmured. “I’m really sorry that I caused you so much distress.”

“I forgive you,” Allen replied softly. “And thank you for all the thought you put into this. It means a lot to me.” Tyki smiled, though it faded to apprehension after a moment.

“You never gave me your answer, and I will completely understand if you need time after this fiasco to—" Before Tyki could finish, Allen pulled him the rest of the short distance between them. Their lips met in a blissful kiss. Then, Allen pulled back and grinned, his happiness almost overwhelming him. 

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot. As if I would say anything other than ‘yes’.”

Allen thought that remembering Tyki’s expression in this moment would be enough to keep him warm for the rest of his life.

* * *

They naturally found their way to the bedroom. Allen smirked, playfully pushing Tyki towards their shared bed.

“Strip,” he ordered. Tyki smirked right on back and shrugged off his jacket. He carelessly threw it on a chair and loosened his tie, tossing it in the same direction. Allen watched as Tyki took his hair tie out, his luscious locks tumbling down his shoulders seductively. Then, he began to unbutton his shirt, taking his time with each button. His eyes burned, locked on Allen as he slowly revealed more and more of his body. When he ran out of buttons on his shirt, he undid his belt. That and the button-down were chucked in the general area of the chair. Allen’s gaze never left Tyki, not even to see what made it onto the chair and what was gracing the floor with its presence. Tyki’s smirk grew; he knew what he did to Allen.

“Could I please get some help with the rest?”

“Well,” Allen smiled slyly, “since you’ve asked so nicely, I’ll help you out. Sit.” Tyki sat on the edge of the bed, restless with anticipation. Allen fell to his knees and crawled between Tyki’s legs, his deft fingers reaching up and popping the button on his pants. He made eye contact with Tyki as he leaned in and gripped the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down. Then, he began to mouth at Tyki’s boxers. He tugged at the waist of his boyfriend’s—no, fiance’s—pants, hoping he’d get the message. He did, and lifted his hips, making it easy for Allen to slide off his pants and boxers in one go. He sat back and looked at Tyki, who was now only wearing socks.

“Sexy,” Allen commented cheekily, licking his lips at the sight. Tyki jokingly glared.

“Just get on with it, you tease.”

With that, Allen went to work. He pulled Tyki’s socks off so that he’d be completely naked, and placed his lips on his cock. Allen used his hands and mouth to get Tyki fully erect. He licked from the balls up the length. When he reached the tip, he placed it in his mouth and sucked. Tyki groaned and got a grip on Allen head, fingers carding through his hair. He tugged, causing Allen to moan, drooling at the sensation. Allen start to take in more and make his way further down the shaft. Once he’d adjusted to the feeling, Allen began to bob up and down. 

“Ahh… Allen…” Tyki panted. “You’re so good for me.” Allen hummed, pleased. Rebelliously, he slowed his pace and glanced at Tyki with challenge. In response, Tyki pulled Allen down, forcing him to deepthroat. Allen whimpered; he loved whenever Tyki got aggressive in bed. However, Tyki pulled Allen off of his dick. He looked up in confusion.

“Wha—” Allen began, his throat hoarse, but it changed to a gasp when Tyki pressed his toes against Allen’s crotch. 

“Do you like that, boy?” Tyki asked, fondling Allen with his foot. Allen’s breath hitched at the nickname. He hadn’t seriously called Allen “boy” since their first year of knowing each other, with Allen fresh out of college and annoyed at the insinuation that he was a child. Tyki enjoyed teasing him and kept it up, but it had faded out of their relationship as they matured. Now, Tyki only used it in bed sometimes because he knew it got Allen going. Allen shuddered at the attention, aching for more.

“We can do this another time,” Tyki promised, pressing down a bit harder, causing Allen squirm in pleasure. “Right now, I want to make love to my fiance.”

Allen nodded eagerly in response, standing on shaky legs once Tyki moved his foot in order to remove his clothes. He climbed onto Tyki’s lap and kissed him, their tongues immediately intertwining. They leaned into each other passionately. Allen squeaked in surprise as Tyki suddenly turned around and laid him down, his back against the bed. Tyki bit down on his collarbone, causing a jolt to run through Allen as his back arched. 

Sucking enough to leave a mark, Tyki moved back and growled, “Turn around.” Allen hurriedly got on his hands and knees, spreading his legs. Tyki came up behind him and held his hips in place, the casual strength in his fingertips making Allen breathless. 

“Ngh!” he cried as he felt Tyki’s tongue lick his hole. Tyki continued his ministrations, drawing whimpers and mewls from Allen as he struggled to stay upright. He sucked on the puckered entrance before sticking in his tongue. Allen’s arms gave out, but his ass remained up for Tyki due to his strong grip. 

Allen was hard and leaking as he whined, “Please…more…” 

Tyki obliged, moving back and getting the lube. Allen’s body yearned for Tyki’s touch, not liking even this short absence. When one of Tyki’s fingers, covered in lube, circled his entrance, he moaned loudly. When that same finger pushed against his entrance, Allen saw stars.

“Ahn!” he cried out as his came across his stomach and the sheet below. When his awareness returned, he realized that he had come without his dick or prostate being touched. He was glad Tyki couldn’t see his face because he was blushing furiously. It had been a while since this happened.

“You must be desperate to be filled,” Tyki mused. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I’ll make it up to you tonight.” He ended that last sentence with thrusting his finger inside. Allen gasped and clenched down on it, oversensitive from his orgasm, unsure if he could handle the stimulation. However, his dick twitched with interest. Tyki used his other hand to rub circles around his hips, relaxing him. 

He continued to stretch Allen, coaxing noises from him with every thrust or stretch of his fingers. Allen groaned when Tyki finally brushed against his prostate. The pleasure was dizzying. Tears stung Allen’s eyes, brought to the surface by the intense sensations. By the time Tyki deemed Allen properly stretched, he was once again fully erect. Allen mewled as Tyki pulled his fingers out, his hole twitching at the emptiness.

“What do you want, boy?” Tyki asked, his voice tinged with arousal. Allen reached back to grab his cheeks. He spread them, his twitching hole on full display for Tyki.

“Please fuck me already, y-you horrible tease,” Allen begged, though he couldn’t resist the jab. “I-I need you inside of me.” Tyki moaned at the sight. He leaned over Allen, pressing against him.

“Look at you,” Tyki murmured next to his ear, causing him to shiver. “So flushed and eager, trembling in want for me. You’re truly amazing.” Tyki lubed himself up, pumping a few times before lining up with Allen’s entrance. He pressed in slowly, giving Allen time to adjust. Tyki groaned as he bottomed out, openly sharing his pleasure. Allen felt so full. He couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of this feeling. He gave the go ahead to Tyki, who began to thrust into Allen.

Allen moaned and gasped with every move Tyki made, feeling overwhelmed. The thrusts were strong and steady, but Tyki’s hands on his body were soft caresses. The contrast was making him melt with satisfaction. He felt safe and warm, Tyki’s arms around him and his chest solid against his back. Allen began moving his hips back in time to Tyki’s thrusts. Tyki was moving harder and faster, nailing Allen’s prostate each time. 

“Hah… hah… ahn! T-Tyki! Ngh!”

Tyki’s movements began to get more erratic. “C-Close…” he panted. Allen nodded in response, spreading his legs wider in desire. 

As Tyki chased his orgasm, his grip on Allen hips tightened as he pulled Allen back for every thrust, somehow reaching deeper. Allen was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. Eventually, Tyki called out. 

“Ahh! A-Allen…I’m coming!” The hot feeling of Tyki releasing inside of him was enough to send Allen over the edge.

“Tyki!” he sobbed as he came for the second time that night.

Allen was thoroughly fucked. He could barely move, and his limbs felt like they would not support any endeavors to get up. Still, he forced himself to turn over and look at his fiance. He reached his hands out to brush lightly against Tyki’s cheeks.

“I love you,” Allen whispered, his hands cupped around Tyki’s face as he pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back and gave his finance a tired smile, one that was full of adoration. 

Tyki grinned back widely, bringing his hands up to lace with Allen’s, and tenderly said, “I love you, too.” They were content to spend their post-orgasm bliss like this, staring into the eyes of the one they loved most. However, they had to move eventually.

Allen whined as Tyki pulled out, remaining limp as Tyki got tissues to clean them up a bit. Then, he sighed in contentment as Tyki kissed his temples and got them under the covers.

As they lay in each other’s embrace, enjoying the afterglow, Allen’s thoughts drifted towards their engagement. He felt incredibly giddy. They would have to start planning the wedding. What food they’d have was the most important thing to consider. As he drifted off, he wondered what his friends would think of how this proposal went? 

He’d find out the next day that Lenalee would congratulate him sincerely despite raised eyebrows at how it all went down, Kanda would roll his eyes and make a derisive comment which would trigger an argument, and Lavi would laugh so hard that he wouldn’t even stop when Allen smacked him upside the head. Later in life, Allen would ironically have the same reaction as Lavi when thinking back to the disaster that was the proposal, holding hands with his husband as they reminisced.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Shenme06! I got this idea from my cousin, who told me that she was getting annoyed with her boyfriend's weird behavior right before he proposed because he was secretly making sure everything was perfect. She was overjoyed when the proposal itself happened, and I was so happy for her! But that gave me this idea, and I exaggerated that into what you just read lol. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
